


Shut Up And Sleep With Me

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon: "<i>Sleep is on the top of my list. That would be a great gift.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, so I saw the newest Shockhound video… and had _ideas_. Ideas, you guys! CUTENESS INSUES.

"So you want to sleep with me, huh?" Dallon mutters, Brendon assumes jokingly, after they leave the interview.

Brendon shrugs. "Well, I thought you looked cuddly," Brendon answers in his best joking tone, grinning and trying not to blush.

Dallon lets it go, and they don't speak of it again. However, the silence makes the question itch under Brendon's skin.

"Spence?" Brendon whispers several nights later into the dark. He knows that Spencer's still awake; his breathing is too fast and his hand is too tense where it's resting on Brendon's waist.

"Hmm?" Spencer replies, his mouth pressed to Brendon's neck, and Brendon can feel the vibration throughout his entire body.

"Is it… would it be wrong if… say, you wanted to sleep with a friend- but, not like, _sleep_ , but actually sleep sleep-"

To Brendon's surprise, Spencer starts laughing, moving so that Brendon can see his face. "You want to sleep with Dallon." It's not a question, and the knowing tone in Spencer's voice makes Brendon blush.

"Well…"

"Brendon, you're a cuddly person," Spencer begins, using that voice that he usually only used when he was trying to calm Ryan down. "And if there's anything I know about you, it's that you draw a fine line between appropriate and inappropriate in the first place."

Brendon sighs, looking away from Spencer.

"But I also know," Spencer continues, grabbing Brendon's jaw and making him meet Spencer's eyes. "I know that you would never do anything to hurt the ones you love, at least not intentionally." Spencer kisses the corner of Brendon's mouth and he can't help but smile. "Remember how you used to sneak your way into bed with Ryan and I after you moved out? And when Jon joined us, you'd slip into his bunk after he fell asleep? I know that you wanting to sleep with Dallon with the intention of only sleep means you trust him. And that's not wrong, B."

Grinning, Brendon wraps himself around Spencer, snuggling into Spencer's chest.

***

Brendon's not suspicious when Spencer invites Dallon over to hang out a few days later, only mildly surprised that Breezy let him leave the house. Spencer cooks chicken parmesan for dinner, and after they eat, the three sit piled together on the couch watching movies and drinking beer. They laugh uproariously at the movies and each other's snide comments, Brendon pressed against Spencer's side between him and Dallon.

It's maybe midnight when Brendon starts to fall asleep on Spencer's shoulder, so Spencer carries him to bed. Brendon would have protested Spencer leaving the room after he tucks Brendon in, but as soon as the light switches off, Brendon is pretty much out.

Brendon is stirred from his sleep later when a weight dips the bed, shifting close.

"'Night, Spence," he mutters without opening his eyes, curling into the warm embrace and going back to sleep.

***

When Brendon wakes up sometime the next day, he stretches and opens his eyes to find a pair of familiar blue eyes blinking sleepily back at him, but they're not Spencer's. He jumps a little, startled, and bumps Spencer behind him, plastered to Brendon's back as usual.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Dallon whispers, his voice sleep-scratchy like he just woke up himself, and Brendon assumes Spencer is still asleep.

"Dallon, what are you… what are you doing in here?" Not that Brendon minds, just- what?

Dallon shrugs a little, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "Sleeping. Spencer said it was alright."

"You-" And suddenly Brendon gets it, and he sighs, inwardly rolling his eyes at Spencer. "What time is it?" Brendon says instead, still feeling like he could sleep a bit longer.

Smiling and shutting his eyes, Dallon replies with, "Time to sleep some more."

And, okay, Brendon's totally on board with that.


End file.
